1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer data processing and, more particularly, methods of and systems for delivery of information to a device based on the location history of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location-based services have been recognized as important and valuable for years. Typically, providers of location-based services arrange to have information regarding services delivered to device when the device is determined to be near a given location. However, the current location of a device provides very limited information about the device and therefore limits how relevant any location-based information sent to the device can be.
What is needed is a way to provide information to a device where the information is selected based on more than just the current location of the device.